forbidden love
by lady marmalade
Summary: heero is a vampire and relena the slayer she is demanded by her watcher to kill him but theres a problem she has fallen in love with him will she fill her sacred duty or turn to her emotions? its a play and this part is the prloge


disclaimer : i dont own gw  
vampire fic (actually its a play)  
  
  
Heero : servent girl i wish to see one of the slaves that was caught yesterday.  
Servent girl: yes my lord  
(the servent girl goes to the dungen. she sees a girl and grabs her by the hair and drags her to the throne room. she tells the girl to get up on her feet. the slave enter the throne room and looks at heero. heero waves for her to come to him. she walks over to him and he gets off his throne. he cicles around her like a preditor circling his prey. he says)  
Heero: what a disgusting looking thing vampires nor demonds would want to feed on you.  
Slave girl: and i would not want them to ethier for they are more disgusting and filthy then the rats of you dungen.  
Heero: you dare talk about the gorious magnificiant creatures of the night in a manner as that? how dare you you who hide behind your little slayer and wear your crosses of god and dispise the beautiful evil night. you are not worthy to talk in a manner. and for that you will die.  
Slave girl: and what of the slayer? she will surely kill you if you do such a thing. for i am her friend. not to mention her employ.  
Heero: you are the slayer friend. there for i will make you a deal if you give me information on the slayer i will reward you by turning you into a being like myself and make you the mate of one of my advisers.  
Slave girl: i would never do such a thing i am to loyal to the slayer. i decline ou offer.  
(heero goes in rage)  
Heero: how dare you. you are the lowest being on this planet you decline my offer.   
(heero goes over to the girl and slaps her a cross the face she runs for the door but some one is there it is duo heeros trusted adviser and mentor)  
duo: and where do you think your going little girl?  
Slave girl: it doesnt consern you begone monster.  
(she whips out a cross she had been hiding in her shaw. duo kicks it out of her hand . the slave girl does a back flip and puts herself in a steady possition for a fight that will decide if she lives or dies. duo makes a kick torward her and she blocks it . he then punches her wich sends her flying into the wall breaking her back and she lays there unconsious. duo keels down by her.)  
Duo: you didnt think you could beat me did you? thats so sweet you did/  
(with that duo sinks his 7 inch fangs in the girls throat )  
Heero: what a lovely fight that was could you have been anymore of a whimp?  
Duo: hey i beat her and besides i didnt see you kill her.  
Heero: yes well she almost beat you besides im waiting to fight the slayer i cant waist my energy on little girls.  
Duu: it was a good fight though one of the best ive ever fought she almost had me but shouldnt we make the deaths more painful and tormenting?  
Heero: no  
Duo: but   
Heero: no, we might have the upper hand but i after the insident with that little girl in the park i will not torment another victim ever again ... it hurts me just thinking about it  
Duo: well can it be that my lord is getting soft?  
Heero: of course not  
Duo: anyway any information on the slayer?  
Heero: no the damn slaves are to damn loyal to her i cant get one answer to a single question.  
Duo: well maybe we have to try a diffrent method to get the answeres we need like say spying?  
Heero: are you crazy spy on tyhe slayer do you want me to get a stake through my heart?  
Duo: well how else are we going to find the answeres?  
Heero: i dont know  
(after much arguing heero finally agrees with duo.)  
Heero: ok your idea isnt so bad but how do you suppose i spy on her without her noticing?  
Duo: ill think of something my lord  
  
  
  
  
ok this is it chapter 2 will be up in a week or less than a week ok  
  
i also have deleted snowymountain i didnt lik it and i never made a new chapter sorry to thoese who have reead it and liked it  
  
  



End file.
